Dawn's New School
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: AU. Dawn is sent to a new school, an must cope with her strange new friends, who turn out to be losers!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will involve characters from Total Drama Island, World Tour and Revenge of the Island. If they do appear, they are 16.

"Hi, my name is Dawn. I hope you can all be my friends!" I smiled brightly, knowing that it was clear that I was hiding a sense of nervousness and awkwardness. I walked down the isle and sat in a chair with a tall boy with shining black hair to my right. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, with a yellow '1' on the front, and khaki shorts. I smiled at him, and he just gave me a fake smile back. I looked to my left, and there sat a red haired girl with a flower in her hair, green-brown pants and a weird shirt that I hadn't seen before. It wrapped around the lower chest and the upper waist, and nothing else. How did it stay up? Before I could ponder, she noticed that I was looking at her, and waved. I waved back and looked down at my desk. Horrifically, there was writing all over it, and it felt as if there was nothing but gum underneath.

"Ew…" I whispered to myself, feeling disgusted.

I was just moved to this school, Wawanakwa High, after a small misunderstanding got me kicked out of my old school. My parents moved here, knowing I had no friends and that that would limit the amount of trouble I could get into. Unfortunately for me, I had a hard time making friends. Between my looks (bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, short height and naturally purple lips), my attire (short sleeved, blue, button up t-shirt that was too small, green jumper and long purple pants) and my aura reading, I was an outcast. It had taken me many years to get friends, who moved away just before I got into Year 7, and the friends I had just lost had taken me the next 3 and a half year to get. I made a promise to one of my old friends, Scott, who I heard had moved here. I was hoping to meet him.

"Oh, yes, Dawn! The Principal would like t speak with you." said the teacher, eyeing me while holding a note. I had been so busy reminiscing that I hadn't realised that the bell had rang. I quickly got my bag and ran to the Principal's office. I had memorised the layout of the school from the map I'd gotten.

As I opened the door, the Principal wheeled around to look at me.

"Hello, Principal McLean." I said awkwardly.

"Hello Dawn. Liking the school so far? Made any friends?"

"Hehe, not yet…" I smiled weakly, rubbing my arm.

"Well, in your next class, after lunch, start up a conversation with whoever sits next to you. It probably won't be an instant connection, but stick it out and someone will listen." He smiled, shooing me out.

"Doesn't like to talk much…" I frowned, walking to my next class, Maths.

"Hey, you're that new girl who tried to talk to me in Science, aren't ya?" said the same tall boy from before, walking up to me.

"Er...uh…yeah…" I smiled back weakly.

"Well don't!" he yelled back, angrily, pointing a finger in my face. "I don't wanna be known as that guy who was the first friend of the new girl! That'd just make me unpopular! And you DON'T wanna make Lightning unpopular!"

He walked off, spouting all kinds of nonsense, as I walked off sadly to Maths. That was not a good first impression…

In Maths, she was sat next to 'Lightning' again. On her other side, however, was an orange haired girl with a short green shirt with a hole in the chest area, and a strange wrap around her legs.

"Oh my god you're the new girl!" she screamed and ran up and hugged me.

"Er…yeah?" I replied awkwardly, being bounced up and down.

"Put Dawn down, Izzy!" yelled the teacher, smacking a ruler down onto my desk.

This happened throughout the other periods until just after school, where she clung to me like flies to faeces. I finally felt comfortable to talk back to her, and when I did, she replied ecstatically.

"Oh! Yeah! My name's Izzy! Sorry for freaking you out back there. I saw Lightning bully you earlier, and just had to warn you. You wouldn't have noticed me if I didn't do something drastic!" She smiled, punching her fist into her palm.

"You could've said hi?"

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway, I'd stay away from Lightning and his gang. They're bad news. They dominate all of the sports, and think they're better than everyone else, but put ONE maths test in front of them and they run like pussies. Got any friends yet?" she said, running up to me and changing the subject quickly.

"Not yet but-"

"I'll be your friend! I love new friends! But I'll need to introduce you to my other friends first!" she yelled, grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me to a spot in the far corner of the oval out the back of the school. "This is the new girl! She's our friend!"

"Hey, I remember you. You sat next to me in Science!" smiled the same red haired girl from Science, as she jumped from the branch in the tree. "My name's Zoey."

"I'm Noah, this is Owen, and Mike's not here today." said a brown haired boy, with dark skin. He sported a long white shirt, covered with a short, light blue shirt, covered with a red, sleeveless shirt. He had long khaki shorts and brown sneakers. Owen wore a white short sleeved shirt with a blue maple leaf on the front. He, too, wore khaki coloured shorts, and one of his shoes was bigger than the other.

"Actually, I've gotta get going. Parents are gone for the week and I've gotta see them off. Why don't you come over later? Bring Mike." said Owen to the group, standing up and trying to jog away, only to get tired quickly and dawdle.

"I've gotta get going too. Why don't you walk Dawn home, Zoey?" offered Noah, walking in the opposite direction of Owen.

"Um, sure! I'd love to." Zoey replied, taking Dawn by the loose cloth on her shoulder and walking a bit. Izzy was nowhere to be seen, and she had taken her bag with her.

"So, where do you live?" asked Zoey, walking ahead.

"A few streets away. I'll show you." I said, rushing up to her, holding my bag carefully. "Why are you all being nice to me?"

"Wha-? Where'd that come from? Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know…It'd just that most people aren't nice to new kids and-"

"We don't have reason to hate you yet! Oh, I need you number so I can call you over for Owen's party later." Zoey replied, pulling out her phone.

"My number is **********. And party? I thought-"

"Owen is going to throw a party. His parents aren't home and it's Monday, his brother won't get back until Thursday. Plus, his parents aren't really protective of the house, so they let Owen bring friends home randomly."

"Oh!" I replied.

Author's Note: There. Chapter 1. A little rushed I think, but chapter 2 will be the party so…yeah! Won't be too long!


	2. Chapter 2: The Small Party

Author's Note: I am saying this just because people might get the wrong idea. This will NOT be a Dawn/Scott relationship. If I do put Dawn in a relationship, it will be with someone else. I am a firm non-believer of Scawn/Dott.

I just lay there, staring at the roof. The day had went so quickly. I'd already made friends, and they seemed like pretty cool guys. I looked down at my phone. 7:30 pm, and still no call from Zoey about the party. I decided to stick it through a little longer, and sat on the floor, meditating. I sat there for what seemed like hours, before I felt something on my face. Dismissing it as a fly or another insect, I shook my head to shoo it off. It left and then returned. I moved to the other side of the room, and had my eyes firmly closed, thinking deeply.

"Open your eyes already!" yelled a sudden voice.

I jumped with a start and opened my eyes to survey my dark room. The only light was my alarm clock, painted with a red 8:51 pm. I couldn't see anything, and decided to turn on the light. On my way there, I tripped over something, even though I had a clean floor beforehand.

I got scared and got up quickly. I ran to the light and turned it on.

"Izzy?" I yelled, looking at the orange haired girl lying on the floor.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Izzy yelled, opening the door and pulling me through it.

I didn't have time to question her before I was dragged out the door. Not that my parents would care. They sent me here to live by myself. I have to fend for myself in every way, except for bills. My parents payed the bills anyway, and still sent me pocket money for food and drinks.

"Hey, Izzy." I mumbled, still being dragged across the rocky road.

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to get up, as my pants were being ripped.

"The party! Where else?"

"But Zoey said she'd call to tell me when-"

"Never trust Zoey with a task. She can't do anything!" she called ecstatically, pulling me up off of the ground. I landed on my feet with a stumble, and almost tripped forward onto a car.

The car was a smooth, early night blue, and looked like it would go very fast. The front was at a tilt upwards, and it had a spoiler.

"Who's car is this?"

"Mine, silly! I don't walk everywhere!"

"But you walked all the way to my hou-"

"Ha-ha!" she laughed crazily, hopping in and turning I on. "Hop on!"

"On?" I questioned as she started reversing and driving away speedily. I gasped as I ran for it and tried to grab the spoiler of the car. I failed miserably, and instead hit my hand into the boot. It hurt, and I tried again with the other hand. This time I was successful, and I climbed onto the roof of the car carefully. The wind was against me, and Izzy was speeding wildly. I climbed further, and opened the door of the passenger seat on the left, and climbed in.

"You made it!"

"Was I not meant to?"

"Mike didn't make it his first time. He had to walk for AGES! Or he just took ages…"

I just smiled and laughed, rubbing my arm and putting the seatbelt on. I felt at my pants, and the back was all ripped.

"I can't go to a party with my pants like this…"

"Ripped? Ha ha! Okay, take these and put them on inside!" she replied, handing me a slightly short skirt.

"Er…" I mumbled, before Izzy swerved and did a perfect parallel park outside of a large, 2 storey house.

She walked out of the car fine, while I was apparently dizzy and disoriented. I got to the door and walked in after Izzy. It was surprising, and it turned out to only be a party for them and some of their friends.

I saw a black haired girl kissing a tall, dark and handsome man. He wore an open red shirt, and khaki pants (what's with all the khaki?), while she wore strange, dirt red bikini, strung through a ring in the centre of her chest, and VERY short green/brown shorts.

They realised I was looking at them and I was shocked, so I ran up to Izzy quickly, who was talking to Owen.

"Where's a place I can get changed?" I asked shyly.

"Just use that room over there." replied Owen, pointing to a room just at the top of the stairs.

I covered my behind with the spare skirt as I walked in.

I locked the door and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, and felt really skimpy. They felt much too short, and made it incredibly lucky that she was wearing a short pair of light blue shorts underneath her ripped pants (also slightly ripped).

I walked back downstairs, and heard music playing. It wasn't the sort of music you'd hear at a major graduation party, but it was good music all the same. Mostly calm and not all jumpy or 'rave-y'.

I kept walking, trying to find someone. I walked past a short, yellow/khaki shirted boy with a strange haircut. He had a space in between his teeth, brown hair, dark blue jeans and red and green stripes on his shirt.

"Hello, pretty lady!" he smiled, trying to look 'hot' and seductive.

"Cody, get away from her!" yelled another boy from behind him, smacking him in the face with a newspaper.

He had a very nice haircut, a well chiselled face and perfectly fitting clothing (green t-shirt and navy blue jeans).

"Hey, name's Justin. You're looking for Zoey, right? She's in the lounge room." he smiled glowingly, teeth shining.

I looked in amazement as he walked away, smacking Cody upside the head.

I wandered into the lounge room and saw Zoey sitting on the lounge watching something on the TV.

"Hey." I mumbled, waving slightly.

"Dawn! You're here! Are you okay? Try not to let Izzy drive you somewhere…" she smiled, looking at me thoroughly.

"I'm fine. Who're some of these people?" I asked awkwardly, hoping I wasn't being weird.

"Oh, just some of our friends who don't go to our school. There's Heather, Al, Cody, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Justin, Cameron, Scott, Dak-"

"Scott! Scott who?"

"Er, Scott Masters I think…why?"

"I remember a Scott Masters from a few years ago. We were best friends, then he moved."

"Oh, I wouldn't go near him. He's not to good with us 'lower' people. He barged into this party, uninvited. Ugh. I hate him…" Zoey mumbled, trailing off.

This news shocked me, and I felt a bit upset. Was it really the Scott I remember? H can't have changed THAT much, could he? I walked around and tried to look for him. If memory served, he had orange, spiked hair and pale skin. No…no…there!

"Hey, are you Scott Masters?" I grinned, looking like an idiot.

"Er, yeah. And you are…are you…Dawn?" he replied, looking shocked.

"Y-yeah…" I trailed off. I felt really weird now for some reason.

"What are you hanging out with these losers for?" he asked smugly.

I knew I had a shocked look on my face.

"You're not a loser, are you? Stop hanging around this sorry bunch." he continued.

"You seem…different."

"Better, I bet!" he laughed, and walked away smiling.

I walked back to the lounge room, and saw that Zoey had moved. I sat on the lounge anyway, and pouted.

"Why the long face?" I heard next to me. It was that girl I'd seen when I first walked into the house, kissing the tall, buff boy.

"W-what?"

"I'm not an asshole, I want to know why you're sad." she replied, smiling.

"Well, someone I knew a long while ago has changed a lot and-"

"People change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes-" she paused for a bit, looking over at a short boy with a blue beanie and strange clothes. "-for the worse."

I smiled at her, and nodded, understandingly.

"I'm Heather. I may look like a bitch, but I'm a total softy. You're that new kid that got yelled at by Lightning. Dawn, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, being a new kid and getting into the first party of the year isn't bad. You're gonna go well, kid!"

And with that, she walked away. I just sat there, watching the TV for a bit, before Zoey came back.

"Dawn! I'd like for you to meet Mike!" she said, running up to me, dragging a scrawny, tall kid, with a blue shirt and, you guessed it, khaki pants.

"H-hey, D-Dawn." he said shyly, rubbing his head. Zoey smacked him in the head.

"Stop stuttering, idiot."

The rest of the party went pretty well. I became better friends with Heather and Mike, avoided Scott, and got to know more about Zoey. I left the party with a sugar-high.

"L-let me drive you home." Izzy stuttered, walking shakily to her car.

"Sure!" I said, running to her car and hopping in quickly.

I smiled, as she drove wickedly through the road and stopped outside my house.

"See you t-t-tomorrow, Dawn!" stuttered Izzy, smiling and calling from the car.

I walked upstairs and hopped in bed.

I looked at my alarm clock. My best friends. My first party. My new life. 1:47 am.

Author's Note: In case it's unclear, I'm an Australian. We use some 'odd' terms for things, that Americans and the like might not be used to. Watch out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a start. My head was spinning, and all I could smell was fresh toast. I wandered downstairs and walked into my laundry, to see the clothes already folded and ready to put away.

"Thanks, mum…" I mumbled, walking in the direction of the kitchen. My brain finally caught up with me.

"Someone's in my house, and their being eerily kind!" I screamed in my head, running next to the opening into the kitchen. I peered around the corner and saw Noah standing and humming while preparing a breakfast. He looked up, saw my face and smiled.

I slapped myself in the forehead. This wasn't my house. Izzy had taken me to the wrong house.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake! Someone let Izzy drive them home last night. How wasted were you?" he asked with a snicker.

"I don't drink…" I mumbled, sitting on the floor.

"Really? Someone slipped you something then. It's around 4 in the afternoon." he chuckled, putting some fresh pancakes on a plate.

"Then why are you making a breakfast?"

"Never too late for a breakfast. Though it's for you. You're a guest! Gotta make you feel welcome!" he smiled at me cheerily.

I sat at the table in the middle of the room, and wondered to myself how I knew where the bedroom was.

As I was staring into my spoon, I saw the reflections of Izzy and Owen walking down the stairs. I turned and smiled at Izzy, who smiled at me and ran a little too close for comfort.

"Have a good sleep, pal? Owen was nice enough to let us stay over!" she cheered, jumping into the arms of her hubby.

"You mean this isn't Noah's house?" I asked, looking at the tanned boy.

"Oh god no. I just stayed here for the night. Nice excuse to miss a Friday of school." he smiled, stretching his arms over his head and relaxing in his chair.

"Wait…Friday? The party was on Monday night…I missed four days of school?" I yelled, pulling at my very messy hair.

"Calm down. It's the weekend. Live a little!" Owen smiled, pulling my hands from my face.

Izzy jumped towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. She chugged almost all of it, burped, and sat next to me.

"Ooh. You missed four of your five first days of school. Harsh." she chuckled. I pulled at my hair again and started chewing it.

"Don't worry. Principal McLean knows us. Just say you're our friend and you'll be let off the hook, and get to play hooky whenever you want! He is totally lenient." smiled Noah, watching Izzy chug the last half of the bottle.

I loosened my grip and started eating. It wasn't until about 5 that something happened.

"You've become a really good friend in the…day we've known you." smiled Izzy, grabbing my arms and dragging me out into the backyard. There stood one of the most amazing vehicles I'd ever seen.

"A monster truck!" I said, awestruck.

"Yeah. Bought it a few days ago." smiled Noah, leaning against a tyre the size of him. "Hop in. I want to show you someplace."

As I waited for Owen to climb into the back seat. Izzy threw me up and into the open boot of the truck. She climbed in, and the engine started revving.

"Wait!" I yelled, but Noah had already started the vehicle and was moving around the house. I was blown into the back wall, and looked over at the place Izzy was seconds before. I searched quickly, and saw that she was sitting on the roof and laughing maniacally. I was shocked, and continued to stare at the anomaly until the sun got into my eyes. I yelled.

After what seemed like an hour, we finally stopped. Izzy, who hadn't hopped off the roof the entire time, had her hair blown back, and looked as if she was about to pass out. Owen and Noah jumped out of the front seat, Owen landing perfectly while Noah toppled and fell face first into the dirt.

"This is the place!" Noah smiled, getting up and dusting himself off.

I was, again, awestruck by the sight. Here stood a three storied castle-like building.

"Welcome to Castle de la Noah!" he chuckled, walking through the front door. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

A man and woman ran down the stairs and smiled when they saw their son. They snuggled him, and then saw the rest of us.

"Izzy! Owen! Um…you're new. What's your name?" the woman, Noah's mum, asked me.

"Dawn. Pleased to meet you." I answered, bowing.

"How polite. Where're Zoey and Mike? Left them behind?" asked Noah's father with a chuckle.

"Crap!" yelled Owen, remembering that they were both still at his house, asleep in an upstairs bedroom.

"Hahaha! Delightful." he smiled, walking off with his wife and into a room opposite the front door.

"No need for a tour. Take a map!" Noah smiled, showing a map rack next to where they were standing. "This is where it'll all happen, Owen. Tonight. No mishaps."

"Hell yeah!" Owen replied, bumping Noah's outstretched fist.

"What's happening?" asked Izzy before I could. Noah and Owen looked at her amusingly.

"It's the unveiling party!" smiled Owen.

"Destruction of Wessbon IV is coming out today! I'm having a copy delivered here, and we're ALL gonna play a few rounds of VS mode!" Noah cheered, holding his hands in a 'woo!' position.

"I like that game!" I yelled, surprised that I actually knew what they were talking about. "Amazing!"

Owen, Noah and I all ran around in circles cheering, while Izzy looked dumbfounded.

"I don't get it." she said. This made all three of us stop in our tracks.

"You will after tonight." Noah ticked, pointing his finger at Izzy.

"Should we show her DoW III?" Owen asked, turning to the smart kid.

"We totally should!" cheered Noah, running upstairs and into a room. He ran back down mere seconds later. "We should get Mike and Zoey first."

Author's Note: This chapter is too short. This will start a small arc, that shouldn't run for too long.


End file.
